Ginny's Revenge
by Epeefencer
Summary: Due to popular demand, here is the sequel to Hermione's Obsession. What will Ginny do to extract her revenge for Hermione's attempt to rape her? You'll have to read to find out. As with Hermione's Obsession, this story is not suitable for minors.


**Ginny's Revenge**

Ginny awoke the next morning with a smile on her face as she remembered what she and Harry had done the previous afternoon and evening.

Yes it had started out because of the potion that Hermione had slipped her but afterwards, it had been all them and not because of the potion.

She groaned a little as she moved for the first time, her body still aching slightly from the ordeal she had gone through, mainly centred in her pussy and arse, though her breasts and nipples hurt some too.

She blushed as she recalled the reasons why but she found she actually didn't mind. She had experienced so much pleasure from the experience and she found she couldn't wait to experience it again.

Sitting up, she grabbed the vial of potion sitting on her night stand and as she uncorked it, she smiled at the memory of Harry retrieving the pain potion for her before they headed off to bed.

She grimaced slightly as she swallowed the bitter liquid but smiled in relief when it began to take effect.

Her smile grew when she thought about how she'd thank him for being so thoughtful. Though she knew she'd have to spend a couple of hours finishing her homework that she didn't get done because of Hermione slipping her the potion, she knew that they'd have plenty of time to spend in the Room of Requirement that afternoon and evening.

Feeling much better, she rose, threw on her dressing gown and headed for the shower, wanting to get down to the common room and see Harry once again as soon as possible.

She ran the water in the shower as hot as she could stand it and that did a lot to ease most of the residual aches she felt.

As she dried herself, she felt a thrill run through her body as she rubbed the soft fluffy towel over her breasts and nipples, though when she dried between her legs she winced slightly because her labia and the entrance to her vagina were a bit red and inflamed.

While it had felt good before, it was now quite more intense and she wondered if it was because of how much she had enjoyed it when Harry had used them for what they were intended for.

Slipping her dressing gown back on, she headed back to her bed. Sitting on the edge, she studied her nether region. She had a healing balm she wanted to apply but she figured out that it would probably make a mess in her pubic hair that surrounded her labia.

Smiling, she decided what she needed to do. Grabbing her wand she used a hair removing charm to clear the area around her labia and vagina, leaving a small triangle on her mons.

As soon as she was done she gently applied the balm and she sighed in relief when it took away the fiery, stinging sensations. She smiled smugly, thinking that Harry would probably like what she had done.

She gasped and gave a small moan when she put on her knickers, the silky material giving her a thrill as it slid over her newly denuded nether area. While she knew she'd probably get used to the new sensations, she figured she'd enjoy it while it lasted.

She finished dressing hurriedly, wanting to get down to Harry as quickly as possible.

She smiled as she descended the last couple of steps when she spotted Harry sitting on one of the couches in front of the fireplace. Her smile widened when she saw the brilliant smile he sent her way when he spotted her.

He rose and met her half way, enveloping her with a big hug and a quick kiss.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, his eyes full of concern.

"Pretty good now, but I'm glad you gave me the pain potion," she responded warmly.

She was happy to see his look relax as he smiled once again.

"I'm just glad I thought of it and had one to give you," he murmured.

"So am I," she agreed, giving him a brilliant smile.

Looping her one arm through his, Ginny turned and pulled him toward the portrait hole. "Come on, lets get breakfast so I can get back here and do my homework I didn't get to do yesterday," she said eagerly.

Harry looked at her in surprise. "What's the rush?" he asked bewilderedly.

"Because as soon as I'm done, I want to take you back to the Room of Requirement and thank you properly for all you did for me yesterday," she replied coyly.

Harry's eyes lit up as he figured out what she was implying and it was all he could do to keep himself from dragging Ginny down the stairs.

Ginny laughed at his enthusiasm, knowing that he was just as eager as she was to have a chance to repeat what they'd shared the day before.

While they ate quickly is was nowhere near the speed at which Ron normally shovelled his food into his mouth. They also spent a great deal of time sharing glances and smiles as they thought about what they'd be doing later that day.

They had just finished and were exiting the Great Hal when they ran into Ron as he arrived.

"Have either of you seen Hermione?" he asked with a frown.

"Not this morning, why?" Harry replied with Ginny nodding in agreement.

Ron shook his head. "I don't know, she was acting all weird yesterday afternoon," he said with a scowl.

Harry gave him a questioning look.

"I found her sitting in the common room looking all out of sorts and when I asked her what was wrong she just glared at me and ran up to her dorm. I haven't seen her since," the gangly redhead explained.

Harry and Ginny shared a knowing glance which Ron totally missed because he was staring longingly into the Great Hall and all the food piled on the tables.

"Well, if we see her we'll tell her you were looking for her," Harry remarked.

"Whatever," Ron replied as he headed into the Great Hall.

Harry and Ginny shared a chuckle as they watched him go.

They hurried back to the common room and both retrieved their books, wanting to get their work done as quickly as possible.

A couple of hours later, Ginny set her quill down, cast a drying spell on her parchment and stretched sinuously with a sigh. "I don't know about you but I'm ready to take a break," she murmured, her eyes gleaming.

Harry's head snapped up and he smiled when he saw the look in her eyes. "Just let me finish this paragraph," he replied with a grin.

He hurriedly scratched out a couple more lines before casting a drying spell.

They both quickly packed up their things, obviously eager to leave. Both all but ran up to their dorms to drop off their books and met back in the common room a couple of minutes later.

They smiled when they spotted one another and joined hands as they hurried toward the portrait hole.

Just before they got there it opened and Hermione came through. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw them.

Because she was blocking the opening, Harry and Ginny stopped and glared, taking a good look at her.

She looked in a word, terrible. She had big bags under her eyes and her bushy-hair was even more disarrayed than normal, on top of that her usually immaculate robes were all rumpled and creased.

"Wh – what are you going to do?" she asked, looking terrified.

"I haven't decided yet," spat Ginny. "Harry and I were just going off to discuss that . . . along with doing some other things," she added suggestively.

The bushy-haired girl's eyes bugged out as she looked back and forth between them in shock.

Ginny smiled smugly before she glared at her. "You'd better be here when we get back or I'll be going straight to McGonagall and tell her everything," she threatened.

"No, please. I'll be expelled," Hermione moaned.

"You should have thought of that before you gave me the potion," Ginny sneered.

"I . . . I . . ." Hermione stuttered.

"Just be here or else," Ginny reiterated.

"How long will you be gone?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"What's it matter to you?" Ginny sneered.

"I . . . I was going to go to the library," the bushy-haired girl replied mornfully.

"Well, we probably won't be back for a couple of hours or more," Ginny replied with a shrug. "But Godric help you if you're not here when we return."

Hermione nodded her head, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Dropping her gaze, she slipped passed Harry and Ginny, heading for the stairs to the girl's dorms.

Ginny closed her eyes and huffed in irritation. Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm herself, she opened her eyes and looked at Harry. "Come on, I really need to spend some time with you now," she muttered, trying to get the confrontation with Hermione out of her mind.

Once they were outside the portrait hole, Ginny pulled Harry into her side, giving him a hard hug. "Thank you for letting me handle that," she whispered gratefully.

"You were doing fine and I saw no reason to get involved," he replied with a smile.

Ginny glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes and smiled. "Humm, capable of learning, I think I'll keep you," she giggled.

Harry chuckled and hugged her hard, "Godric, I love you," he murmured humorously.

"Good thing, cause I love you too and like I said, I think I'll keep you," Ginny laughed.

In no time at all they arrived at the seventh floor corridor across from the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. Ginny smiled impishly as she paced the three times to reveal the door.

Harry grinned as she took his hand and led him inside. The room was almost an exact replica of the one from the previous day, the only addition being a couch that sat behind the bear skin rug in front of the fireplace.

Harry looked at Ginny questioningly and she giggled. "That's for later when we get around to discussing what to do with Hermione."

As Harry nodded, Ginny kissed him passionately. "Enough talk," she murmured when she broke the kiss.

Harry found no reason to disagree with her and he swept her into his arms, carrying her to the bed.

Ginny wrapped one arm around Harry's neck, using it to pull her head up so she could kiss and nibble his neck while her other hand began to unbutton his shirt.

Harry groaned when he felt Ginny begin to attack his neck, it just felt so bloody good and he felt his manhood harden, straining in his jeans, wanting to be set free.

Ginny had Harry's robes shoved off his shoulders and pulled his shirt free from his jeans so she could unbutton the last couple of buttons.

Harry couldn't get to the bed fast enough and he lay Ginny down as soon as he got there. He shrugged off his robes and shirt hurriedly and unbuckled his belt, undid the button on his jeans and shoved them down, taking his boxers with them. He had to sit on the edge of the bed to take off his trainers and socks and once he did, he kicked free of his jeans and boxers.

As soon as Harry laid her on the bed, Ginny began to remove her clothing, never taking her eyes off Harry as he quickly divested himself of his own.

She had to wiggle, squirm and roll from side to side to get her robes off and she tossed them off the bed as soon as she did. Once free of her robes, she hurriedly began to unbutton her blouse as she sat up. She fumbled with the last couple of buttons and finally just slipped it over her head to be free of it.

She reached behind her and unclipped her bra and it quickly followed her blouse that she had thrown off to the side, not worrying about where anything landed, she knew that she'd have plenty of time later to track everything down.

She had just laid back and was reaching for her skirt when Harry rolled onto the bed.

"I'll get it," he said with his eyes burning with desire.

Ginny giggled as he quickly unzipped her skirt and pulled it off, taking her knickers with it. She kicked off her shoes and smiled when Harry grabbed them after taking off her socks, tossing everything off the bed.

She got nervous when he suddenly stopped and stared at her centre.

"You removed most of your pubic hair," he said lowly.

"I needed to apply some healing balm and it was in the way," she explained softly and hesitantly. "Don't you like it?" she asked unsurely.

Harry's eyes briefly flitted to hers before returning to stare at her centre. "Like it? I love it," he whispered fervently. "I can really see your slit and pussy now and I think its just about the most wonderful and beautiful thing I've ever seen," he breathed huskily.

Ginny smiled and was just about to say something when Harry rolled between her legs and kissed her pussy before he began to lick and suck on her silky smooth nether area.

Whatever Ginny was about to say flew out of her mind as the sensations of what Harry's mouth and tongue were doing rocketed through her, making her moan deeply, forgetting about anything else but what she was feeling.

She grabbed her breasts and massaged them forcefully, adding to the pleasure she was experiencing from what Harry was doing.

"Oh Fuck, Harry. That feels so good," she moaned out as she thrust her hips up, driving Harry's tongue into her rapidly wetting tunnel.

Harry moaned as he tasted Ginny's sweet nectar, thinking it was even better than the day before. Keeping his tongue lapping into her opening, he brought a hand up and began playing with her now engorged pleasure nub.

Ginny gasped and moaned when she felt Harry's fingers find her little kernel of delight and she could feel the pressure building deep inside of her so fast she thought she'd explode if she didn't receive her release soon.

Harry coated the fingers of his other hand with the slick, slippery nectar that was flowing out of her sheath and drove two into her arse.

Ginny bucked her hips up as she felt Harry's fingers enter her rear opening, giving her so much pleasure that she felt the ball of pressure in her gut explode with a fury that tore through her.

"Oh Harrrrryyyyyy," she screamed as her orgasm rocketed through her. Fireworks exploded behind her tightly clenched eyes and she felt like she was falling and flying at the same time. It was so much more intense than before and she found she loved it even more than the day before.

Harry almost choked when suddenly Ginny bucked up and her sheath spasmed, flooding his mouth with what seemed like gallons of her sweet nectar. Undeterred, he fastened his mouth over her opening and swallowed and licked up as much of the fluid he could.

Ginny collapsed back down onto the bed, breathing hard. Far from feeling spent, she felt energized and wanted Harry in her as soon as physically possible.

She reached down and grasped his head, urgently trying to pull him up to her face.

It took a moment as Harry finished lapping up as much of Ginny's nectar as he could before he gave in to her urging and slithered up her body, licking and kissing her soft, silky skin along the way.

Ginny moaned as she felt the hot trail that Harry was leaving as he made his way up her body, fanning the flames inside her.

She only let him pause for a moment as he got to her breasts, lavishing attention to her nipples, making them hard as diamonds.

When it seemed he might tarry there, she grasped him under his arms, urging him higher. "Please Harry, I need you inside me," she cried softly, her need quite evident in her voice.

Harry heard the tone of her voice and feeling a bit reluctant, he left her breasts behind as he continued his travel up her body. He knew he'd have a chance to return there and probably soon so that made his decision quite easy.

Ginny took his face into her hands when he got close enough and kissed him soundly, smiling when she tasted herself on his lips. She shivered a little, thrilled at sharing something so intimate and a bit decadent. She briefly remembered some of the other girls in her dorm saying how they'd never do something so "nasty".

Ginny thought they didn't know what they were missing before she turned her full attention back to Harry and the wonderful things they were sharing.

She kissed and licked his lips and cheeks, cleaning up every last bit of her nectar that she could find.

Harry was taken by surprise by the way Ginny reacted when he kissed her and it took a moment to figure out what she was doing. When he did he felt his shaft throb, almost painfully, as he found it turned him on even more than he already was.

As Ginny worked to clean up the last of her nectar, Harry lined his manhood up with the hot, dripping centre and started to work himself deep into her.

Ginny moaned into his mouth as her lips found his just as his rock hard shaft entered her pussy. It felt so wonderful, even better than the day before.

Yes, there was some minor discomfort but she had expected even more after the ordeal she had endured under the influence of Hermione's potion.

She drew her legs up and splayed them to the side, giving Harry full access to her nether region.

Releasing his head, she ran her hands up and down his back, loving the feeling of his skin under her hands. Not only was it hot to her touch, she could feel his muscles moving underneath his skin.

While he was no Adonis, she loved his understated, wiry strength. She couldn't believe how great it felt when his arms were holding her, no matter what they were doing.

From his simple hugs in the common room to the way he was holding her at that moment as they made love, it simply thrilled her beyond belief. A small part of her mind thought it just maybe had to do with his saving her down in the Chamber of Secrets but the rest of her mind didn't care, figuring that could be figured out later, there were much more interesting things to do at the moment.

She moaned again as she felt his member driving further into her velvety sheath until it was fully seated and then she grew louder as he began to thrust in and out.

Ginny knew at that moment that she would do anything to remain with Harry so he could pleasure her like he was doing at that moment and from the sounds he was making, he was enjoying it as much as she was.

Soon, the ability to think such deep thoughts fled her mind as it was taken over fully by the wild erotic sensations she was experiencing.

His member was pistoning in and out of her, rubbing that special spot, his pubic bone was grinding against her nub as well, as was his chest against her nipples, adding to that was that his mouth was firmly attached to hers, with their tongues doing an amazing tango and last but not least, his hands seemed to wandering everywhere, inflaming her wherever they touched and one Ginevra Molly Weasley was in sensory overload.

At that moment her world consisted of nothing but the pleasure she was experiencing from what Harry was doing. It surrounded her on the outside and filled her on the inside and she was perfectly content with that.

Already the ball of pressure inside of her had risen beyond what she had felt the first time that afternoon and she shuddered to think how wonderful it would feel when it broke loose.

She had a hard time accepting the fact that every time they had made love that it just kept getting better and better, feeling more intense and pleasurable.

Just then Harry changed his tempo and she knew he was going to orgasm and she just knew it was going to trigger her own. As much as she tried to prepare herself for that eventuality, it still overwhelmed her when it struck.

Harry grunted out, "Fuck . . . Ginny, oh fuck . . . fuck . . . Ginny," as he exploded deep inside of her.

When she felt his molten hot seed come boiling out of his shaft, filling her womb, it set off her own explosions. Her body arched up off the bed as her muscles spasmed, taking her ever higher.

She had no concept of how long the pleasure tore through her, it seemed to last forever and no time at all simultaneously. The vague sense of civilizations rising and falling, stars bursting to life only to collapse back and die out, for that time she was lost in her pleasure it was as if the universe spun around her and she was one with it.

Then as she was savouring that feeling, she sensed? Heard? Harry's voice in her mind. " _My Ginny,"_ and her pleasure increased at least a hundred fold.

Slowly at first and then with a quickening pace, the feeling faded and she was aware of Harry laying on top of her, breathing heavily, just as she was.

Her heart was beating a tattoo in her chest and she was amazed to realize that she could feel Harry's beating just as wildly. It took several moments for their breathing to calm down to something approaching normal before Harry panted out, "That was fucking . . ." and then he shook his head, like he was looking for the perfect work.

"Unbelievable?" Ginny asked, panting just as hard as he was.

Harry smiled as he stared into her eyes. "Yeah, that's as good a way to describe it as any but I was thinking more along the lines of fucking fantastic," he smirked, his eyes filled with his love for her.

Ginny smiled back at him, "Yeah, it was that too," she giggled.

Neither felt inclined to move for the moment, both feeling too contented as they enjoyed being in each others embrace.

"Ummm," Ginny hummed happily as she felt Harry's manhood spasm and twitch inside of her. It added to the deep feeling of connection she felt.

They lay there for a long time, caressing one another, sharing soft tender kisses, just thoroughly enjoying being together so intimately, when suddenly Ginny felt Harry tense.

"Umm, Ginny? I know this may be a bad time to ask but are you on any type of protection?" he asked hesitantly.

Ginny felt her heart leap into her throat, unsure how Harry was going to take her answer.

"Harry, I, ah, well the thing is, no I'm not," she replied unsurely.

When she felt him jerk and she saw him staring into her eyes with great concern, she sighed. "It doesn't matter now anyway. We made love how many times yesterday, four, five? I'm at my most fertile and unless I'm mistaken, I'm already pregnant," she whispered worriedly. "We Weasley, Prewett women are a fertile lot and almost always conceive."

She held her breath as she stared back into his eyes fearfully. At first his expression was unreadable and she felt her heart pounding in her chest, terrified by what his reaction might be.

Then, slowly a smile formed on his face and his eyes glowing. "You're having my baby?" he whispered.

Ginny nodded her head minutely, still unsure of his reaction.

"You're having my baby," Harry cried louder as he crushed his lips to her in a passionate kiss.

Ginny felt her heart soar, she'd been so afraid of his reaction and now she found those fears groundless and she knew she was happier than she'd ever been. Yes, it was going to complicate things but she knew that together they'd face whatever came their way.

"I'm having your baby," she repeated, tears trickling out of her eyes.

Harry looked at her with concern as he spotted her tears. It wasn't until she smiled widely and said "Harry, I'm happier than I've ever been. I can't think of anything I'd rather do that be the mother to your children," that his concern disappeared.

Ginny giggled when she felt him stir deep inside her and she hugged his body tightly to hers. "Make love to me again," she insisted with a smile.

Harry's look in response was filled with so much love for her that she shivered in delight. Then he slowly began to move inside of her once again and she moaned deeply as the wonderful, erotic and oh so pleasurable sensations filled her once again.

Ginny moaned deeply, loving the feeling of him moving inside of her. Her eyes drifted shut as she gave herself back over to the wonderful, pleasurable sensations once again.

Their coupling was much slower, the feelings so much better and deeper than their frantic joining from before.

Ginny wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, drawing him in even deeper. She forced herself to keep her eyes open, watching Harry's expressions as he kept his eyes locked on hers and she felt even closer to him than ever before.

She shuddered, moaning deeply, when she felt him cum inside her once again, her own orgasm coming in time with his.

Ginny lay there under Harry, her arms tightly holding his body to hers as he breathed heavily from their joining. She ran one hand through his damp, unruly, black hair, rubbing the other tenderly up and down his back.

She smiled contentedly when she heard him whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back, secure in knowing that he meant it with all his heart.

She whimpered a few moments later when she felt his now deflated manhood slipped out of her, missing the added feeling of connection it had afforded her.

"Are you all right?" Harry murmured with concern.

"I'm fine, I just miss having you inside me," she smiled back at him.

Harry smiled but blushed sheepishly. "I love being inside of you, I also feel that special connection," he murmured softly.

Ginny kissed him tenderly as she caressed his cheek, pleased but a little surprised by his declaration.

"Um, I, ah, don't know about you but I could use something to drink," she said, changing the subject. "Do you think you could have Dobby bring us something?"

"Sure," Harry replied with a grin. "Dob . . ." he began to call but he was stopped when Ginny slapped her hand over his mouth, glaring at him.

"What?" he asked bewilderedly when she took her hand off of his mouth.

"While you may wish to be seen in your all together by a house elf, I certainly don't," she growled, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh, right," Harry gulped. His eyes darted around, trying to spot their clothing that they'd casually tossed every which way in their rush to get naked.

"Really, Harry," Ginny sighed, shaking her head. She looked thoughtful for a moment and two fluffy dressing gowns appeared on the end of the bed, causing Harry to blush embarrassingly for not thinking that the Room could supply anything they desired, except for the food and drink.

Harry rolled off Ginny and jumped out of bed, grabbing one of the dressing gowns. Ginny was surprised when he held it out for her to slip into and she gave him a tender kiss in thanks.

After Harry donned his own dressing gown, they went and sat on the couch and when Ginny smiled and gave him an approving nod, he called for Dobby.

If they had thought the small elf had been excited the day before, it was nothing in comparison of how excited he was now.

It took a good five minutes for Harry to calm the elf down where they could actually understand what he was saying but even then what he was saying didn't make all that much sense to Harry and Ginny.

Not only where there a multitude of "Great Harry Potters" there were almost as many Harry Potter and his Missus, coupled with Missus Ginny and many combinations of the lot.

Then when Harry asked if he'd bring them some refreshments, Harry thought they were going to have a repeat of the excitable elf going crazy. Fortunately it didn't last long and Dobby disappeared with a crack, returning a few moments later with a huge tray covered with drinks and snacks.

He glanced around for a moment, looking for some place to set the tray, not finding one, he snapped his fingers and a small low table appeared in front of the couch.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry stated carefully, hoping that he wouldn't set off the excitable elf again.

"Dobby is happy to help Harry Potter and his Missus," the elf replied, looking somewhat bashful.

"Um, Dobby, why do you keep calling me Missus?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"Because Miss Ginny is now Harry Potter's Missus," he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

When Harry and Ginny stared into one another's eyes in shock, Dobby decided that it was probably a good time for him to leave and before either Harry or Ginny could react, he disappeared with a pop.

Harry stared at Ginny, his face a mixture of worry and confusion. "You don't think what he said is true, do you?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm not sure but I've never known a house elf to out right lie," Ginny replied, looking a little hurt.

"Is the idea of my being your missus so abhorrent?" she asked fearfully.

"Gods no," Harry shouted, his eyes wide in shock. He'd never meant to imply to Ginny that he didn't want her that way. He just figured they were a bit young to be thinking of such things.

He hesitantly slid closer to her so he could wrap his arms around her and pull her into his body, afraid she might not be very receptive at the moment.

He winced when he felt her tense when he put his arms around her but then she relaxed and snuggled into his embrace.

"Ginny, you mean the world to me and I mean it when I say I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I just thought that maybe we're a little young to be thinking about things like that," he whispered heartfeltly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, giving him a sad look. "I case you've forgotten, I'm probably bearing your child," she muttered unhappily.

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he immediately dropped his gaze, looking extremely guilty. "I'm sorry, I did forget that for a moment," he muttered despondently.

Ginny sighed and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. "Harry, don't beat yourself up over it. To tell you the truth, I momentarily forgot too. We've had so much thrown at us in such a short time, I'm surprised we remember our names," she teased lightly.

Harry glanced up at her and gave her a thin smile. "Yeah, we have, haven't we," he whispered.

"Why don't we set that aside for now. We should probably research about bonds and the like. Maybe it has something to do with you saving my life again," Ginny sighed.

"That sounds good to me," Harry replied in relief. Right at the moment he didn't think he could take anything else.

Ginny sat up and poured each of them some pumpkin juice and they began nibbling on some of the treats that Dobby had brought.

They had been enjoying the refreshments for a few moments when Ginny looked at Harry, her eyes flashing mischievously.

"I think I've decided what I want to do to get back at Hermione," she smirked.

Harry took one good look at Ginny's face and shook his head. "I can tell this is going to be good," he laughed.

"I hope so," Ginny replied devilishly. "I'm going to bind her to me as my sex slave," she grinned maliciously.

"Won't that just give her what she wants?" Harry asked with a puzzled look.

"Not if we don't let her orgasm or pleasure herself any more," Ginny replied gleefully.

Harry eyes widened in surprise, then he burst out laughing. "I love it," he cried, hugging Ginny hard into his body. "You are so devious," he added gleefully.

Ginny was beaming, happy that Harry liked her idea.

"So how do we go about this?" Harry asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I vaguely remember something about a magical oath that she'll have to give and we'll need to research how to keep her from pleasuring herself," Ginny sighed.

"As much as I hate to cut things short, I guess we should head to the library to research what we need," Ginny sighed reluctantly.

Harry grinned as he poked her in the side, making her jump as she was rather ticklish.

"What?" she asked with a frown.

"Now who's forgetting just how magical this room is?" Harry asked mischievously.

Ginny groaned and buried her head in his neck, not wanting to see just how gleeful he'd be at her forgetting when she had just recently done the same to him.

She was surprised when he gently lifted her chin with a couple of fingers, giving her a look of understanding. "Like you said, we've had a lot thrown at us in such a short time," he murmured with a loving smile and giving her a soft tender kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered as she returned his kiss.

Sighing, she took a couple of calming breaths and then thought about what she was looking for and several books appeared on the table next to the tray.

"Well, there's no time like the present," she stated as she grabbed the top book and began to read.

Harry grabbed the next book and joined Ginny in looking for the spells they'd need.

It only took them about an hour to find what they were looking for. Ginny was the one who found the oath that Hermione would have to take while Harry found a chastity charm. They also found several other charms that would make things difficult for the bushy-haired girl.

"So, when do you want to do this?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Later," Ginny replied, her eyes darkening. "Right now I think we should celebrate finding what we were looking for," she added as she slipped her dressing gown off.

Harry grinned as he slipped out of his own dressing gown, while Ginny levitated the table out of the way.

They slipped off the couch onto the bear skin rug and came together, kissing passionately.

Ginny gently urged Harry to lay flat and with a grin she kissed her way down his body until she reached his now hard manhood. Licking her lips and giving him a grin, she lowered her head, engulfing his shaft with her steaming hot, wet mouth.

Harry groaned when he felt Ginny's mouth descend on his manhood, it felt so bloody good.

Ginny was surprised when she only got about half of Harry's staff into her mouth and she felt herself begin to gag. She couldn't understand it as she'd had no problem the previous day in taking it fully.

The only thing she could think of was that somehow the potion must have suppressed her gag reflex.

Well, if it was one thing that could be said about Ginny Weasley, it was she could be very determined and when she was, there was nothing that was going to stop her.

She withdrew Harry's manhood until she had just the head still in her mouth before she drove her head down rather forcefully. Though she had to fight her gag reflex, she smiled as she took a full three quarters of his shaft down her throat.

She withdrew just an inch or so and then pressed forward, relaxing her throat as much as she could and was rewarded when she was able to bury her nose in Harry's pubic hair, having gotten the whole thing in her throat once again.

Feeling quite pleased with herself, she started to bob her head, finding it easier and easier to take his manhood completely.

Because Ginny was kneeling next to him and laying over his abdomen to reach his manhood, Harry was able to reach her easily. He ran his one hand over her arse cheeks, loving the feeling of her soft, silky flesh.

He massaged a little deeper, appreciating the firm but resilient feeling of her buttocks.

Ginny moaned as she felt Harry massaging her arse and it stirred something deep inside of her. She smiled as she remembered him taking her in the arse and she wanted to experience it again.

Harry whimpered softly when Ginny removed his shaft from her mouth but it quickly turned into a low growl when he heard her say, "Harry, I want you to fuck my arse."

Ginny got on all fours but was surprised when Harry urged her to roll onto her back. He gripped her around her thighs right at her hips and lifted her legs until her knees were almost resting on her shoulders.

She smiled at him when she realized that in that position that her arse was angled forward and upward, making her arse easily accessible to him.

Harry ran his rock hard staff through her folds, coating the underside with her slippery fluids. Grinning, he shifted his hips and drove it deep into her pussy.

Ginny moaned as she felt him enter her but it wasn't what she wanted. She was just about to say something when he withdrew from her pussy and repositioned himself so he was now at her back entrance.

He pressed forward slowly but continually until the nob of his staff entered through her tight ring.

Ginny groaned as she felt him enter her but she gave him a smile, letting him know that she was enjoying what he was doing to her. While it had been a little uncomfortable to begin with, soon the pleasure she was feeling drove any discomfort away.

Harry started to make small thrusts, working himself deeper and deeper into her rear opening until he was fully seated. Grinning, he began to thrust harder, pistoning in and out of her tight arse.

"Oh Harry," she moaned. "I love having you in my arse," she breathed huskily.

Harry leaned over her, setting her legs over his shoulders so he could reach down and kiss her.

Ginny was moaning almost continuously and while it felt different from when he fucked her normally, it was just as pleasurable. She knew that she'd want to experience a good arse fucking on a regular basis.

Harry sat back up, not only did it allow him to thrust into her harder, it also allowed him to reach down and play with her nub, adding more pleasure to what she was experiencing.

"Sooo close," Ginny moaned huskily as she felt the pressure inside her building.

Harry smiled, glad that she was close to cumming because he could feel his bollocks tightening and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

He picked up his pace, pounding into her arse as hard as he could and he knew he was as deep as he could get.

A moment later, Ginny screamed, "Harrryyyyy," as her orgasm tore through her.

Harry felt her ring tighten around his shaft and he exploded deep inside her bowels, flooding her rear opening with his seed.

Ginny felt Harry's hot fluids fill her arse and it took her even higher. She floated between consciousness and unconsciousness, revelling in the wonderful sensations that were still echoing throughout her body.

Harry felt Ginny's legs slip off his shoulders as she relaxed after her orgasm. He slowly withdrew from inside her and rolled over to lay down beside her, taking her into his arms.

"Umm, Oh Harry, that was amazing. I can't tell you how wonderful that felt to me. It's something were going to have to do fairly often," Ginny murmured excitedly as she lay snuggled into Harry's side.

"You'll get no argument from me. I enjoyed it too, though it does feel different than when I fuck your pussy. I mean both are pleasurable and all, it's just that your sphincter grips me totally different from the way your pussy does," Harry replied, trying to explain why he found it so enticing.

"I know, I can feel the difference too," Ginny giggled, loving the way Harry got a little embarrassed when talking about the different sex acts they indulged in.

"All right, you can stop taking the mickey out on me," Harry grumbled softly.

Ginny leaned in and kissed him deeply. "I think it's cute the way you get all embarrassed when you talk about the things we do," she murmured sympathetically.

Harry sighed in defeat, knowing that he'd have to put up with her teasing until he got to the point it no longer bothered him, well, probably for a while after that too he realized. The only comfort he took was that he knew she wouldn't do it around others as she wouldn't want anyone else to know what they were up to and that was the other comfort, he knew that she wanted to indulge in their new found pleasures as much as he did, something he found astounding.

They lay there for some time in complete silence with smiles on their faces, both just enjoying laying snuggled together as they recovered from their afternoon's activities.

Ginny gave a soft, happy, little sigh, her smile growing.

"What are you thinking about," Harry inquired, smiling because he thought he knew what it was.

"I'm thinking about bringing Hermione back here and binding her as my slave," Ginny murmured happily.

Harry looked at her in surprise. That wasn't the answer he'd been expecting.

Ginny saw Harry's look and giggled as she turned onto her side so she was facing him.

"Just think about it. She's going to have to choose one of two things she's going to hate, either becoming my slave or being expelled," she explained gleefully.

"Yeah, I see. I mean with her forming S.P.E.W. and all, she'll hate becoming a slave but I can't see her allowing herself to be expelled. I mean, not only would she be kick out of school but the reason why would eventually come out," Harry chuckled.

"Yup, that's why I'm sure she'll pick being my slave, thinking that she's so clever and intelligent that she'll find a way around it but she's going to be in for a big surprise," Ginny chortled.

"Yeah, I'm sure we've got everything covered. She's going to be in for a rude awakening as she learns," Harry replied with a grin.

He leaned over and captured her lips in an intense kiss. "You can be so devious," he complimented.

Instead of the devilish grin he expected, he was surprised when she became melancholy. "Well, we both know why that is," she whispered sadly. "While I do come by some of it naturally, it's only because of what happened in my first year that I can take it to a whole different level."

Harry crushed her to his body, "Oh Godric, Ginny. I never meant to make you think about that," he sobbed apologetically.

"Shh, it's okay. It's part of who I am and I can't ever forget that. I'm just happy that you were able to save me and give me my life back," Ginny reassured him as she comforted him.

"I've been able to deal with it and I've moved on, knowing I'm actually stronger now because of it," she added softly as she continued to caress him.

"You were already the strongest person I know," Harry whispered.

Ginny gave a soft, sad chuckle. "I didn't feel strong, let me tell you, but I've come to accept it because you and Bill keep telling me I was. I guess that fighting him most of my first year proves I was strong, but while it was happening, I just felt alone, terrified and lost."

"I'm so sorry I didn't . . ." Harry began.

"No, Harry. It wasn't your fault. How many times do I have to tell you that? Even if you'd tried to be friendlier, I wasn't ready. I wouldn't have been able to handle being around you. I still would have run away and written in the diary about it," she explained firmly.

Harry gave her a wan smile, accepting what she said, even if he didn't like it. The past was the past and they couldn't change it. He was just grateful that he'd been able to save her and they'd become friends and now lovers and as far as he was concerned, that was a truly wonderful thing.

"So when are we going to do it?" he asked, returning to their original conversation.

"Tonight, after dinner," she replied, smiling devilishly once again.

"Yeah, no use in putting it off," Harry smiled in agreement.

Noticing it was getting close to dinner time, they requested a shower so they could get cleaned up before they headed down to the Great Hall, knowing they didn't have time to take another bath.

It took considerable restraint on both their parts not to get carried away while they showered but the thought of what was coming helped in that respect.

As they made their way down to the Great Hall, smiling and hand in hand, Ginny glanced at Harry. "You know, we still need to look into this Missus thing," she stated lowly, not wanting to be over heard.

"Yeah, we'll have to get to it, but it can wait until after we've dealt with Hermione," Harry replied thoughtfully.

"I agree, it's not like it seems to be causing any problems," Ginny agreed.

Harry and Ginny chose to sit a little down from where they normally did so that they weren't right across from Hermione and by circumstance, Ron.

They noticed the bushy-haired girl glancing at them worriedly but they ignored her, enjoying being together as they ate. They did have to keep tight rein on their emotions, not wanting to tip off Hermione as to how gleeful they were with what they had planned. Though that didn't stop them from sharing glances and holding hands under the table.

As dinner ended, things couldn't have worked out better if they had planned it. Ron remained at the table, having grabbed a couple more desserts as he talked with Neville, Dean and Seamus.

Harry and Ginny glared at Hermione, with Ginny giving a small jerk of her head, indicating that the bushy-haired girl was to follow them.

They saw her gulp and shakily nod her head before she rose and followed them from the Great Hall.

Harry and Ginny waited just to the side of the doors of the Great Hall and when Hermione joined them, Ginny gave her a hard, uncompromising look. "It's time we had our talk," she stated harshly.

Harry grinned at the terrified look on Hermione's face and she just nodded in acceptance.

Ginny glared at her for a moment before she spun around, grabbed Harry's hand and began to head up the stairs, heading for the Room of Requirement.

Hermione stood there for a moment before she hurried after them, catching them at the landing to the next floor.

"W-what's to be-become of me?" she asked fearfully.

Ginny rolled her eyes in disgust. "You'll find out soon enough, that is unless you want to discuss it right here," she snapped with an evil grin.

Hermione's eyes darted around, taking in the small groups of other students as they made their way back to their common rooms. With a horrified look, she vigorously shook her head.

Ginny smiled smugly and continued on her way, glancing at Harry, who was smiling just as much as she was.

While they were aware of Hermione following them, they ignored her as they made their way up to the seventh floor corridor.

Harry let Ginny do the honours and she paced the required three times to make the door appear.

He was slightly surprised when he entered and found a replica of the Gryffindor common room but then he realized it would give Hermione a false sense of security and he smiled at Ginny's deviousness.

His smile grew when he saw Ginny give him a sly wink and he found he couldn't wait for the fun to begin.

Ginny took his hand and led him over to the only piece of furniture, a small couch with just enough room for them to sit.

Hermione followed and glanced around uncertainly as she didn't see any place for her to sit.

While she was in the normally superior position of standing and looking down at Harry and Ginny, it was obvious who was in control.

"You have two choices," Ginny began, getting right to the point as she didn't see any reason to beat around the bush. "Either you bind yourself to me as my slave or we immediately go to McGonagall," she stated harshly.

Hermione's eyes bugged out in shock and then she got exceedingly angry. "You think I'm going to become your slave," she shrieked in indignation. "Well, that's never going to happen," she snapped angrily.

Ginny just shrugged. "In that case lets go see McGonagall," she stated stoically.

Hermione looked uncertain for a moment and then smiled triumphantly. "It's just your word against mine," she crowed.

"Oh, I think not. I guess I failed to mention that I still have the remains of the bubbly drink you laced with your potion. I'm sure that they'll be able to to test it and prove what I say," Ginny replied with a smirk.

Hermione immediately looked devastated. "But . . . but . . . I'll be expelled," she sobbed.

"Oh, I think that will be the least of your worries," Ginny stated gleefully. "I'm sure that they'll snap your wand and send you to Azkaban."

Hermione's eyes widened in fear. "No, please, I'll do anything," she pleaded.

Ginny smiled triumphantly as she rose and stood before the bushy-haired girl. "Strip," she commanded.

Hermione looked at her in shock. "No, please don't make me," she pleaded pathetically.

"Strip or we go to McGonagall," Ginny replied uncompromisingly.

With a defeated look, Hermione slowly began to remove her clothing, tears trickling out of her eyes.

With a glance, Ginny indicated for Harry to rise and take up position behind Hermione.

Harry did as she requested, drawing his wand as he did so.

When Hermione removed her last article of clothing, her bra, she huddled into herself, covering her breasts with one arm and placing her other protectively over her nether region, blushing furiously.

"Oh, please," Ginny said in disdain. "We know what a slag you are so don't act all embarrassed."

The thing was, Hermione was mortified. Before she'd always been in control but now she was being forced to submit to someone else's wishes.

"Kneel," Ginny commanded, staring into the bushy-haired girl's eyes harshly.

Hermione shakily knelt before Ginny, blushing as she had to uncover herself to do so.

"You'll need your wand," the redhead stated.

Hermione's eyes flashed momentarily as she considered resisting, using it to stun Ginny.

"Don't even think about it," Ginny sneered. "You might want to take a look behind you."

Hermione slowly turned her head and saw Harry standing behind her with his wand pointed straight at her head.

She sagged in defeat as she grabbed her wand, knowing that there was no way she could defeat both of them.

Ginny reached into her robes and pulled out a piece of parchment, handing it to Hermione.

Hermione blanched and ran her tongue around her mouth in an effort to dampen her suddenly dry oral cavity.

She took a couple of deep, shaky breaths before she raised her wand and began to read.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, do hereby bind myself to Ginevra Molly Weasley, to be her slave and submit to her will no matter what she may require of me. I swear on the risk of my magic and my soul that I do this willingly, so mote it be"

Hermione gasped as she felt a jolt of magical energy shoot through her and she knew she was now Ginny's. Just the thought made her angry and she tried to rebel.

While Hermione was coming to grips with her new lot in life, Ginny cast the first of the spells she was going to apply to the bushy-haired brunette. " _Servatas Pudoris_ ," she stated and a golden light flew from her wand and struck Hermione, sinking into her body without the bushy-haired girl even noticing.

Ginny quickly followed with "O _portetium Parere,"_ and another beam of gold light struck Hermione.

Seeing that Hermione was still coming to terms with the consequences of her oath, Ginny cast the last couple of spells that would make the bushy-haired girls life a living hell.

Once she was done, she glanced at Harry who met her eyes, his sparkling with merriment at the spells Ginny had cast. He knew what each did because he had helped her research them and heartily approved.

She turned her attention back to Hermione who had finally given up trying to fight the compulsion of the oath and she looked up at her.

Ginny smiled smugly. "First off, while you are now my slave, you are to consider Harry your Master too. You will do whatever he tells you to unless it conflicts with one of my orders. In that case you are to come to me for further instructions. Have I made myself clear?" she said firmly.

Hermione felt her anger rising and she really wanted to tell Ginny what she could do with her 'orders' but she was shocked when she heard herself reply, "Yes, Mistress."

Shocked, she tried her hardest to tell the redhead once again what she could do with her orders but while her mouth opened, she found she couldn't force herself to speak.

"Secondly, and I really shouldn't have to say this as you're supposed to be the smartest witch of your age, but while in private, you are to cater to mine and Harry's every whim," Ginny added, giving Hermione a condescending look. "You are also required to strip when we are alone and somewhere secure."

Harry thought that Ginny seemed to be purposely antagonizing Hermione and then he realized she was. Some lessons were best taught by example and unless he was mistaken, Hermione was going to learn a harsh one.

"Any question?" Ginny added after a moment.

"May I get dressed now?" Hermione asked softly.

"That's may I get dressed now, Mistress," Ginny glared, one eyebrow lifting high into her fringe.

"May I get dressed now, Mistress?" Hermione repeated, scowling at Ginny's darkly.

"No, why in the name of Godric do you think I'd allow that? We've just gotten started," Ginny replied maliciously.

"What?" Hermione screeched in outrage.

Ginny drew her wand so fast, Harry barely had time to notice and Hermione certainly didn't and fired off a _Stinging Hex_ that struck the bushy-haired girl in the left breast.

"Aaaahhhhhh," Hermione cried, her eyes widening. "What'd you do that for?"

Before she could move another _Stinging Hex_ hit her in the right breast, causing her to cry out again.

"That's twice now you've forgotten your place and didn't call me Mistress, don't forget again or it will be much worse," Ginny growled, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Harry was having a hard time not bursting out in laughter as he watched Hermione. She was rubbing her breasts where the Stinging Hexes had struck and he wondered if she was going to trigger one of the other spells that he and Ginny had found and placed on her.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "This may take longer than I thought," she murmured lowly, shaking her head.

The beautiful redhead turned and walked toward the open part of the room. "I think a change of setting is in order," she muttered.

Harry had just started walking toward her when the room shimmered for a moment and then the setting changed. Gone was the common room like appearance and in its place was something that approximated a dungeon and it took him a moment to realize that the walls were filled with all sorts of sexual paraphernalia.

He noticed Ginny's face looked as surprised as he was but before he could say anything they saw a blinding flash of blue-white light and heard a sharp crack followed immediately by a scream.

He turned and stared at the same thing Ginny was and saw Hermione kneeling there holding her right hand in her left, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ginny shook her head in obvious disgust. "You really think that the oath you took would allow you to attack your Mistress?" she asked disdainfully, sounding like she was talking to a small, stupid child. "So much for being the smartest witch," she muttered.

Harry could see the Hermione's hand was burnt slightly, the skin turning red, while her wand lay on the floor, glowing softly. "I guess she should consider herself lucky she didn't blow up her wand," he observed dryly.

Ginny gave him a small grin before she turned her attention back to Hermione. "Get over here, now," she commanded forcefully, her eyes blazing once more.

Hermione began to stand but before she got all the way on to her feet Ginny gave her a withering look. "Did I tell you, you could stand?" she snapped hotly.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "No, Mistress," she replied, remembering to use Ginny's proper designation.

She looked at Ginny with a blank look for a moment as the redhead glared back at her. Suddenly she blushed heavily and appeared quite annoyed as she got on all fours and started to crawl over to where Ginny and Harry stood.

Ginny waited somewhat patiently, though Harry could tell that Hermione was pushing her luck and if she didn't start to accept that she was now a slave, she was going to be in for a rough time.

Hermione finally got to Ginny, who indicated where she wanted the bushy-haired brunette, kneeling at her side with her head level with her hip.

Once Hermione was in place, Ginny reached down and softly ran her hand through the brunette's hair, cooing "That's a good pet."

Hermione instantly jerked her head away and glared at Ginny, bristling at being referred to as a pet.

"That's it, someone needs a lesson about what their status is," Ginny growled, pulling her wand.

She levitated the bushy-haired girl, who gave a squeal of surprise when she was lifted off the floor.

Ginny glanced around and smiled as she moved her victim over to a padded table and deposited Hermione on it. Before the brunette could move, Ginny cast a sticking charm, holding her in place.

"Master Harry, would you please assist me in teaching our slave her place?" she asked pleasantly.

"It would be my pleasure," Harry replied as he came over to Ginny.

Hermione watched fearfully as Ginny and Harry had a hushed conversation and it only grew when Harry laughed loudly, nodding his head.

As Harry went off to the side, Hermione watched as Ginny headed to the one wall where all sorts of things were hanging, most of which she had no idea what they were for. Ginny quickly chose something and with a devilish smile, she headed back towards Hermione.

The bushy-haired brunette was watching her so closely she didn't notice Harry come at her from the other direction and it wasn't until she felt him wrapping a rope around her wrist that she realized he was there.

"Please Harry, don't do this. I though I was your friend," she pleaded lowly, glancing to see if Ginny had heard.

Harry stared down at her with an angry look. "Friend? Do you even know the meaning of the word?" he spat. "You always treated Ginny as a friend, right up till you drugged her with a potion so you could rape her," he added hatefully.

Hermione felt tears begin to trickle out of her eyes, blurring her vision as she contemplated what he had said and how true it was. She started to sob softly, wondering what was going to happen to her.

Harry ignored Hermione's sobs and continued to bind and tie Hermione to the table, shifting her up so her head was hanging off the end.

He pulled her arms down and back, tying them tightly to the legs of the table by her head. Once he had that done, he began working on her legs, wrapping the rope several times around her ankles before pulling them up tight against her thighs, making Hermione moan at how painful it was having her legs doubled over. It also had the effect of making her knees splay out to the side, leaving her centre wide open.

Harry secured the ropes holding her legs to the side, preventing the brunette from closing her legs at all.

Hermione blushed deeply, never before having been displayed so lewdly. She gasped as Ginny came up to her, applying something to her left breast and she squirmed when she looked down and saw the nipple clamp that the redhead had applied.

Before she could voice a complaint, Ginny applied a matching nipple clamp to her other breast. The redhead smiled as she tugged on the shiny silver chain that joined the clamps together, making Hermione groan as she felt them bite deeper.

"Does that hurt?" Ginny asked with false sweetness, giving the brunette a smug look.

"A little, Mistress," Hermione said lowly, telling her the truth. While the clamps stung, they weren't unbearable.

"Well, we've just began," Ginny smirked, giving the chain a sharp tug.

"Aghhhhh," Hermione yelled as she felt twin jolts of pain shoot through her breasts and nipples.

Ginny slowly and softly ran her hand down from just below Hermione's breasts onto her abdomen, causing the brunette to moan softly, the gentle touch being a sharp contrast to the ache that throbbed in her nipples.

"Ready for your first lesson," Ginny purred, though her eyes glinted maliciously.

Hermione took one look at Ginny's face and knew she couldn't avoid what was coming and quietly replied, "Yes, Mistress."

Ginny grinned wickedly and turned to Harry. "She's ready for you, my love," she cooed sweetly.

Hermione's eyes widened in fear when she saw Harry had stripped off his clothing and he came and stood above her head. He took his huge manhood in his hand, stroking it a couple of times until it was hard.

He moved over Hermione's head, pushing the tip of his staff at her mouth. "Open wide," she stated with an evil grin.

Hermione briefly thought about refusing but the she felt Ginny jerk the chain attached to the nipple clamps and she opened her mouth to scream.

Before she could make a sound, Harry drove his manhood deep into her mouth, effectively silencing her.

Hermione was taken totally by surprise and she tried to spit him out but all that did was allow him to drive himself in a little deeper.

The bushy-haired brunette felt tears begin to pool at the corner of her eyes as she was forced to do something she had vowed she never would. She found the thought of taking someone's penis in her mouth abhorrent and here she was being forced to do just that.

She began to struggle when she realized that Harry wasn't going to be satisfied with having his manhood just in her mouth as he drove it deeper into her throat.

Her eyes widened in fear when she found she couldn't breath and she briefly thought about biting Harry. That thought was quickly dispelled when Harry grabbed her by the throat. "Don't even think about it," he growled menacingly.

Hermione shuddered as she felt Harry's hand tighten on her throat and she tried to relax as much as she could, terrified that she was going to pass out.

Suddenly, Harry withdrew his staff and she took in a huge gulp of air. Her relief was short lived as Harry forced himself deep into her throat once again, this time thrusting in and out as he fucked her face.

"Umm, Harry, that looks so hot," she heard Ginny purr.

Hermione realized it was useless to resist and she tried to relax as much as she could while Harry pounded himself into her throat, finally managing to force his shaft down fully, his bollocks coming to rest on her nose.

To Hermione it seemed to go on forever, with her taking in gulps of air when Harry withdrew, only to shove his manhood back down as he continued to fuck her throat.

Every time Harry withdrew, huge gobs of her slimy saliva would come out with his shaft, running down over her face.

She groaned deeply as Harry picked up his pace until he grunted as he buried himself fully once again and she felt his shaft spasm as he poured his seed deep in her throat.

Hermione felt tears running out of her eyes as Harry remained still as he shot the last of his load.

She panted heavily, turning her head to the side as she spat out what she could, mainly her own thick spittle, once Harry had removed his manhood from her throat.

She sighed in relief, thinking her ordeal was over but that thought was quickly put to rest when Harry moved to the other end of the table and crawled up, kneeling between her splayed legs.

She lifted her head, shaking it and blinking her eyes so she could see what he was doing. She was surprised when Ginny took his place at her head and she shuddered when she saw the look in her eyes.

Ginny was now totally nude and playing with her slit and nub, with her centre glistening with her juices.

She inched closer to Hermione's face, thrusting her hips forward until they were just above the brunette's nose. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" the redhead teased softly.

Hermione took in a huge deep breath through her nose, her mouth watering at the thought of tasting Ginny's sweet nectar. With a yearning that made her insides clench, she extended her tongue, trying to touch Ginny's sopping slit that was tantalizing out of reach.

She strained her neck, pushing her tongue out as far as it could go but then just before she reached her goal, Ginny danced back, laughing maliciously. "You didn't really think I was going to allow you to taste me, did you?"

Hermione groaned in frustration, she'd been so close to tasting the object of her desire only to have it snatched away at the last moment.

"Please Mistress," she begged pitifully.

"I think not. You haven't earned the right to taste me," Ginny chided malevolently.

Hermione was just about to beg again when she felt Harry grab her legs, pushing them up toward her shoulders. She gasped, her eyes widening when she felt his manhood press against her rear opening.

Harry grabbed Hermione's legs, shoving them up, angling her hips to expose her tight little rosebud. It was coated with the brunette's juices that had flowed out of her pussy when he had throat fucked her.

While it would ease his entry, he knew there wasn't enough to lubricate her thoroughly. He smiled, not caring that it would hurt and he pressed the head of his manhood into her rear opening.

Hermione cringed when she felt Harry press into her, while she had used a dildo in her arse, it was much smaller than Harry's thick shaft.

Like Harry had thought, the trickle of fluids eased his entry but they were quickly used up. Undeterred, he pressed onward, driving himself deeper into her anal cavity.

Hermione opened her mouth to scream as she felt her arsehole burn and protest painfully as Harry forced his shaft deep into her, but as her mouth opened, she felt something jam into it.

Looking back up over her head, she saw Ginny had put on a strap-on and was forcing it into her oral cavity.

Hermione's mind reeled as she was assaulted at both ends. The pain in her arse almost matched by the pain in her throat as Ginny forced herself deep without any regard to the brunette.

As much as it hurt, Hermione found herself becoming used to what was being done to her and she began to moan, revelling in what she was experiencing.

"Godric, she's such a slag," Harry observed, smiling at Ginny as she thrust into the brunette's mouth.

"Yes she is. I can see we're going to have a lot of fun playing with our little sex slave," Ginny agreed, giving Harry a loving look.

Harry smiled and leaned over Hermione's body, pausing when he was fully seated in the brunette's arse. Ginny mirrored him, thrusting her dildo as far as she could into Hermione's throat as she met Harry in the middle, sharing a passionate kiss.

Hermione struggled feebly for a few moments but she was too securely bound. While Ginny's strap-on wasn't as thick as Harry's manhood, it was a bit longer, so long it was jammed against her larynx, that coupled with Harry stretching out her arsehole, had her on the edge of passing out.

Black dots began to dance in her eyes and she knew she was close to losing consciousness. The thing that surprised her was how much she was enjoying what was happening to her.

The dots were just starting to merge when Harry and Ginny broke their kiss and Ginny removed her dildo from Hermione's throat.

She gulped in huge breaths of air, relieved that she hadn't passed out. She was just staring to breath more normally when she felt Harry thrust deep into her and he grunted as he poured his hot seed deep into her bowels.

She moaned at the wonderful feeling as it filled her belly, but it wasn't' enough to give her the release she so desperately desired.

She groaned when she felt Harry withdraw from from her arse. "Please make me cum," she begged lowly.

"That's up to your Mistress," Harry sneered.

Hermione's eyes darted around but she couldn't see Ginny with her limited view.

Her eyes widened in surprise when Harry appeared at her head, holding his messy manhood in his hand.

"Suck it clean," he demanded as he thrust his shaft into her mouth.

At first Hermione was disgusted as she took him in and started to suck, the taste was strange, a mixture of his juices, a little of her own and an earthy, funky taste of her arse.

As she worked at cleaning him, she felt a change and she found that while it was somewhat disgusting, she loved the strange taste and she sucked harder, getting every last drop off him.

"You fucking slag, you're really enjoying that aren't you?" Harry muttered when he heard her starting to moan.

Hermione nodded her head, she knew she was a slag just like he and Ginny kept saying. Now only if she could have her orgasm, she knew she'd be as happy as she could be.

She groaned in frustration when Harry stepped back, pulling his manhood from her mouth. She couldn't believe how turned on she was. Her pussy was throbbing and aching, wanting relief. She could also feel her nipples throbbing in time with her pussy, they also wanted attention badly.

She sighed in relief when Ginny appeared next to Harry and as she began to untie her one arm, she motioned for Harry to do the other.

Her relief was short lived when Ginny levitated her off the table and over to a large beam. She looked up in shock when Ginny passed the roped up through a ring attached to the beam, hauling her up until she was hanging several feet off he floor.

She groaned when her arms and shoulders protested her new position, with her legs still tied, she felt exposed once again.

Her groans deepened when Ginny added several weights to the chain to her nipple clamps, making them throb and hurt all that much more.

The groans became moans when Ginny ran a finger down her sopping folds and she squirmed, trying to make the finger touch her pulsing pleasure nub,

Ginny laughed cruelly, removing her finger. "Relax and enjoy the show," she smirked.

Ginny then went over to Harry, embracing him hard while they kissed passionately. Their hands roamed freely, touching all the places that Hermione's body wanted so much.

Hermione groaned deeply as she watched as Harry and Ginny sank to the ground on the bear skin rug, kissing and caressing one another everywhere.

Her throat spasmed when she saw Ginny take Harry's manhood into her mouth, burying her face into Harry's pubic hair in one swift, easy motion. She moaned, wishing it were her taking his manhood orally.

She shuddered and felt her juices running out of her aching pussy when Harry moved and began to attack Ginny's centre with his mouth, licking and sucking voraciously driving the redhead wild.

Hermione squirmed and twisted, trying to get any type of relief she could but she found it futile and the only thing she accomplished was losing sight of the couple as she twisted away from seeing them.

She forced herself to stop struggling so she could see what was happening. She saw Ginny glance at her smugly as Harry lay between her legs, both of them obviously enjoying what was happening.

Her eyes gleaming, Ginny whispered, "This is what you wanted to do to me but it's Harry who is getting to enjoy tasting me."

Hermione groaned, her mouth watering, wanting to taste Ginny more than just about anything at that moment.

Her eyes widened and she groaned deeply when she saw Harry move and place himself between Ginny's legs.

Her groans became louder as she watched as Harry drove his rock hard shaft into Ginny's open and welcoming pussy, her own, throbbing and aching, wishing it was her laying there being fucked.

She felt she'd go mad as she watched Harry and Ginny fucking a few feet in front of her. She could hear the squishing sounds as Harry's rampant shaft drove in and out of Ginny's dripping pussy.

Her own was now leaking almost as much as Ginny's but she wasn't experiencing any pleasure, just a deep aching as she watched the redhead writhe in ecstasy.

As she came, Ginny turned her head and stared smugly at Hermione until her eyes fluttered shut as her orgasm over took her.

Hermione's despair increased when she watched as Harry unloaded his seed deep inside Ginny, making the redhead shudder as a second orgasm ripped through her body.

"Oh please, please make me cum," the brunette pleaded frantically, her body screaming out for release.

She began sobbing when Harry and Ginny ignored her, spending time cuddling together as they basked in the after-glow of their coupling.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity to Hermione, Harry and Ginny rose and came over and stood before the quaking, frantic bushy-haired brunette.

Hermione looked at them imploringly, "Please Mistress, I need to cum so bad," she begged.

Ginny smiled darkly and reached out with her one hand toward the brunette's centre.

Hermione moaned in anticipation of Ginny's hand playing with her nub and slit.

Just before her fingers came in contact with Hermione, Ginny drew her hand back, laughing evilly. "Not tonight, Slave. You haven't earned the right to cum yet," she stated cruelly.

Hermione sobbed, feeling utterly devastated at being denied her orgasm.

Ginny had Harry help her lower Hermione to the floor and untie her.

The brunette groaned deeply as she worked out the kinks and stiffness from her protesting muscles.

While the brunette was occupied, Ginny thought hard about what she wanted and she smiled when a narrow dragon hide collar appeared in her hand.

"Kneel before me, Slave," Ginny ordered.

Hermione groaned softly as she complied with Ginny's command.

Ginny stared down at the bushy-haired brunette and frowned. Taking her foot, she kicked at the inside of Hermione's knees, forcing her legs apart.

"From now on, this is how you'll position yourself when you kneel," she snapped harshly. "And you will place your hands on the small of your back unless otherwise instructed."

"Yes, Mistress," Hermione replied contritely.

"Now, I have a little gift for you," Ginny stated gleefully.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock when she saw the collar Ginny was holding and she gasped as the redhead fastened it around her neck. She felt it change and realized it was now a complete circle with no way for her to remove it.

"Mistress, what will others say?" she asked fearfully.

"Don't worry, it's spelled to look like a choker to anyone else," Ginny replied with a smirk. "But you'll know what it means as it will be a constant reminder that you are my sex slave," she added gleefully.

Hermione nodded her head in defeat, knowing that what Ginny had said was true. She could feel the collar snug around her neck and it did reinforce her awareness of being Ginny's slave.

When Ginny turned to Harry and whispered something to him, Hermione took the opportunity and slowly began to slide her one hand toward her aching pussy. She knew she was taking a risk but he found she couldn't resist, wanting to feel her orgasm that her body was desperately crying out for.

Harry and Ginny watched Hermione out of the corners of their eyes. "She's about to learn another lesson," Harry whispered smugly.

"Yes and I hope she's a quick learner," Ginny giggled.

Hermione kept her eyes on Harry and Ginny as she slid her hand down toward her pussy and nub. She knew that as turned on and close to orgasming, that it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge.

Just as her fingers came in contact with her nub, there was a loud crackling sound and Hermione pulled her hand back, crying out in pain.

"So, Slave, you've just discovered that you can't pleasure yourself any more. Only I or Harry can give you permission to do so," Ginny stated with a malicious smile.

"And I'll warn you now, that repeated attempts will only become more painful," she added with a smirk.

Hermione stared at her throbbing hand unbelievably, a feeling of despair filling her. She didn't know how she was going to stand not being able to pleasure herself.

"Slave, go gather Harry's and my clothing," Ginny ordered.

"Yes, Mistress," Hermione replied with a sigh, knowing she had to comply. It was a little difficult at first because of the way her hand hurt every time she put weight on it.

She found the first piece of clothing and she paused, wondering how she was going manage carrying it back.

"Use your mouth," Ginny directed, sounding annoyed.

Hermione bent her head down, grasping Ginny's knickers in her mouth before she crawled back and laid them at Ginny's feet.

As Hermione crawled off, Ginny bent down and picked up her knickers. She looked at them and then glanced at Harry, smiling widely.

"Here, why don't you keep these as a little souvenir," she said with a smile as she handed them to Harry.

Harry smiled as he took them from Ginny's hand, bringing them up to his nose and inhaling deeply. "Umm, I'll treasure them always," he replied happily.

It took a while but eventually Hermione gathered all of Harry's and Ginny's clothing and she knelt like a good slave, waiting patiently while they got dressed.

Once they were dressed, Ginny looked at Hermione and smirked.

"Harry, I want to do one more thing before we leave," she stated with a smile.

"Whatever you want, dear one," Harry replied with a grin, wondering what his love had planned.

"Please place Slave back on the table," she instructed while she went over to a small cabinet and picked out a few things.

Harry summoned a leash and attached it to Hermione's collar. Once it was in place, he led the brunette over to the table and motioned for her to climb up.

Hermione did as he instructed but she was worried about what was happening.

Ginny returned quickly and smiled at the thought of what she was planning.

"Spread your legs, Slave," she ordered.

"Yes, Mistress," Hermione replied as she shakily spread her legs.

Once Ginny was satisfied with Hermione's position, she cast a couple of sticking charms, securely fastening the brunette to the table.

It was only then that Hermione saw what Ginny had, three large stainless steel rings and a set of piercing needles.

Her eyes widened in shock. While she had contemplated having her nipples pierced, she'd never considered rings the size that Ginny had picked out. They were huge, one inch in diameter and about one quarter inch thick.

Ginny laid out the tools she'd need, the forceps to hold her flesh and the ring pliers she'd need to close the heavy gauge rings once they'd been inserted.

With Hermione unable to move, Ginny placed everything right on her chest, just below her breasts and Hermione couldn't believe how large the piercing needles were. The hollow needles were going to take a large plug of her flesh out so the rings could be inserted.

Ginny deftly placed the forceps in place and Hermione cringed when she picked up the first needle. Before she could open her mouth to protest, Ginny drove the needle through her sensitive flesh, right at the base of her nipple.

Hermione cried out in pain as the needle quickly sliced through her flesh and before she knew it, Ginny had the ring in place. The procedure was repeated for her other nipple and the brunette breathed a sigh of relief. Though the new piercings stung, she found the pain tolerable.

It was only then that she saw Ginny move down between her legs and her eyes widened in fear as Ginny set about placing the forceps in place to pierce the hood of her pleasure nub,

If having her nipples pierced was painful, that was nothing compared to the pain she felt when Ginny pierced her hood. She cried out inarticulately as the needle knifed through her tender flesh and Ginny positioned the ring in place.

The three rings were huge and heavy and when Ginny let her up, Hermione found they hung heavily, pulling on her tender flesh and as she knelt before her new Mistress and Master, she glanced down and saw how distended her nipples were. The new rings were large and heavy, pulling her nipples down and stretching them out.

She leaned her head out a bit and saw that the ring through the hood of her nub was just as distended and she felt it throb painfully, which she also felt in her nipples.

Hermione realized she was their sex slave and plaything now and forever unless they tired of her, something that she found that she hoped never happened because as degrading as it was, the young brunette found she wanted and maybe needed someone to take control of her life.

She'd certainly made some really poor choices when she planned to drug Ginny so she could rape her and that had not gone as she'd planned and as she thought about it, it was probably for the better the way things turned out.

She noticed that Ginny and Harry were having another hushed conversation and she felt her pussy spasm, though her gut clenched in fear, wondering what they could be planning next.

Unfortunately for the bushy-haired girl, Harry moved behind her and she didn't dare watch him as Ginny was staring at her.

She studied her position and made minor corrections until she was kneeling correctly, her knees spread wide apart, her back straight but head tilted down and her hands clasped behind her, resting on the top of her buttocks.

Though she knew she was taking a risk, she couldn't help but glance at Ginny, who just continued to watch her closely.

She was so focused on the petite redhead, she didn't notice Harry come up behind her until he growled, "Bend over on all fours."

She jumped a little in surprise before she hastened to comply. She had just gotten in position when she felt something press against her rear opening, causing her to gasp.

"Relax and don't move," Harry ordered harshly.

"Yes, Master, I'm sorry Master," she trembled.

She gulped but managed to remain still as she felt Harry place the object back at her rear entrance. She breathed in sharply as she felt him push it into her because it just seemed to keep getting bigger and bigger.

Then, as suddenly as the ordeal had begun, it was over and she squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable with whatever was in her arse.

She heard Ginny giggle and had to fight to keep from staring at her. Then she felt Harry pat her on the arse and as he did so, she felt something brush down between her thighs.

Her head jerked as she began to look down under herself to see what it is but she stopped herself and returned her head to looking forward and at the floor.

"Go ahead and look Slave, I know you want to so I give you permission to do so," Ginny chuckled, unable to contain her mirth.

Hermione slowly looked back under her body and she gasped when she saw a horse's tail hanging down. Harry had inserted a butt plug that had it attached to it.

She flinched when he swatted her arse cheek. "You are to keep it in at all times until tomorrow night when I'll remove it when we come back here," Harry directed.

"Yes Master," she replied meekly. She almost blurted out her question but then caught herself in time.

"Master, may I ask a question?" she asked softly.

Harry paused just long enough for her to think he wasn't going to respond and then he said, "Yes you may, Slave."

"Master, what should I do if I need to use the loo before then?" she asked, blushing furiously.

Hermione heard Harry and Ginny chuckle softly and she blushed even deeper. "If you can't hold it, you have our permission to remove your tail to go but then you must put it back in place, understand, Slave?" Harry answered, sounding quite amused.

"Yes, Master," she sighed. She had hoped she'd be able to remove it, using the excuse of having to use the toilet but obviously that ploy wouldn't work and she resigned herself to keeping the tail.

Hermione was contemplating how uncomfortable it was probably going to be sitting in class when she felt her leash being jerked.

Giving in to the pressure, she found that Ginny had her leash and was indicating for her to turn around. She felt herself blaze in humiliation as she was led around like some sort of pet or animal.

Hanging her head, she let Ginny walk her around a short distance before she was brought to a halt right in front of Harry.

"Suck him off," Ginny ordered sternly.

"Yes, Mistress," she muttered as she lifted her head and opened her mouth.

She shuddered as the memory of Harry fucking her throat came to mind and it made her realize that her throat was sore and achy from the abuse it had suffered. She also realized she didn't have a choice if she didn't want to be punished.

She sighed in relief when Harry just let her take him into her mouth and begin to bob her head, feeling him get harder as she did so.

A couple of moments later she felt a hard quick stinging sensation and she opened her eyes and glanced to the side. She saw Ginny holding some sort of riding crop, her hand partially raised as she glared at her.

"Take him completely into your throat," Ginny growled, her eyes flashing.

Hermione slipped him out of her throat, "Yes Mistress," she replied hurriedly before she took him back in her mouth. She closed her eyes once again and began to work his shaft deeper and deeper into her throat until she had the whole thing engulfed.

She felt some momentary satisfaction when she heard Harry grunt appreciatively but then she concentrated on bringing him to orgasm so she could rest her sore and tired throat.

Twice more she felt the sting of Ginny's blows, urging her to hurry up as they didn't have all night.

Hermione had to fight her tears but she finally completed her task and she sighed in relief when Harry came deep in her throat and let her remove her mouth from his manhood.

She knelt there on all fours, swallowing and trying to clear her throat when Ginny gave her leash a sharp tug, gaining her attention.

"You may get dressed, Slave," the redhead snapped.

It was then that Hermione noticed that Ginny was already dressed and that Harry was putting on his clothes.

Wearily, Hermione crawled over to where she spotted her clothing and after receiving a nod from Ginny when she glanced at her questioningly, she stood up to get dressed.

She groaned as she felt her back and limbs protest, having been kneeling and crawling for quite some time, and that was on top of everything else her body had been through.

It was only then that Ginny unsnapped her leash, allowing her to get dressed unencumbered by having her neck and head controlled.

"Thank you, Mistress," she said hoarsely, remembering at the last moment.

Ginny just stared at her uncompromisingly and gave a curt nod of her head.

As Hermione got dressed, she was happy that she didn't wear knickers any more as with her tail in they would have been exceedingly uncomfortable. The only thing she hoped was that the tail didn't show from under her robes.

She would be mortified if that happened and she knew she wouldn't have been able to live something like that down. She only hoped that Harry wouldn't require her to wear it too long.

As she finished getting dressed, she sigh dejectedly when she saw Harry and Ginny sharing a deep passionate kiss. She felt her pussy spasm. Wishing it was her that Ginny was kissing.

She stood there with a sad longing look, watching as Harry and Ginny groped one another, both moaning softly.

Finally, Ginny glanced over and saw that Hermione was dressed and she smiled maliciously. "Come, Slave. It's time to return to the common room. We don't want to be caught out after curfew," she said with disdain.

Hermione nodded sadly and followed the pair from the Room of Requirement, knowing that her life was now totally different. She was now Ginny's and Harry's slave and she knew they were going to take great delight in tormenting her.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So, Ginny and Harry have started their revenge on Hermione for her attempt to rape Ginny. Her whole life has changed and while she's reluctant, she's coming to accept her new position in life.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, if so please leave a review.**


End file.
